The Forgotten Summer
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: A simple touch, a pleasant smile. A daring feeling that capture those in it's web, making the world crumble beneath their feet. A simple gift that is shared between two bodies. Can one escape the forbidden fruit? Or fall for it's wicked powers? ItaSasu
1. The Forgotten Summer

**Author's Note**

Hey all! I know, I should be shot twice and burned because I haven't posted anything in forever but... ^^ I have a new ItaSasu story! Hehe, still love me? I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have other stories to post and finish [i.e: Rumbling Hearts TvT] but this one I really do plan on finishing it. It's not going to be as long as my other stories I have yet to write anything to. Probably no more then five or seven chapters, at the most. Anyways, this is a new idea that kind of sort of popped in my head a couple months ago, but I never finished writing the first chapter. I did when one of my friends asked if I wrote anything recently. I sent her what I had of this chapter and she seemed really eagered to read the rest of it so I wrote more of it. As I was writing, all these ideas popped up in my head. I think this is actually going to help me write/finish my other flics I have posted up. I don't want to keep you guys waiting! .

So yeah, here's something new. I should have the second chapter up later on this week but don't quote me on that XD I hope you enjoy it.

P.S: I don't have a beta right now so there's bound to be mistakes and errors in the flic. If anyone is interested in helping me, I would really appriecate it a lot! =^.^= Ciao!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto! Just this flic!**

**WARNING: This is boyxboy/yaoi/incest/brotherxbrother so if you do NOT approve of any of these things, then click the green button in the upper left hand corner with a white arrow pointed to the left direction. If that's not good for you, click the red box with a white X in the upper right hand corner!  
**

*************************************

_The Forgotten Summer_

_**So soft, yet hard and cold**_

_**Filling my heart, making me go crazy with regret**_

_**Closer I become, the more dangerous the situation is**_

_**Closer I become, the more my heart breaks**_

_**Kisa Masaki-san**_

_**********************************_

Bright lights shined in my room as my curtains were forced apart. I unconsciously rolled over, pulling the blankets higher up over my face to block out the bright demon. It seemed my escape was futile for the person that invaded my privacy forced the soft, cold blankets down my face, making me groan.

"Time to get up, Sasuke." A calm, gentle voice whispered affectionately to me. I nodded my head slightly before I opened my eyes, immediately shutting them close as the light seemed to blind them. I waited a second later before I opened them again, forcing my eyes to adjust to the unnecessary brightness.

It was 9 in the morning and I felt completely tired and exhausted from my late night of studying and partying. Stupid Naruto had to come sneak into my room, demanding I take a break. Something inside of my brain seemed to block out my sanity for I actually listened to him when he said to come with him. It was a horrible mistake on my part. It forced me to only get a measly three hours of sleep. I knew it was impossible to oversleep with the family I had. They would have thought I was sick if I did.

So I waited until my mom was gone before I staggered to my feet, sleep deprivation getting the best of my normal gracefulness in the morning. I managed to walk over to the window, closing the blinds shut to bring the darkness back to my room. I glanced over towards my bed for a second before I sighed and walked to my bathroom, going on with my normal morning duties.

Once I was presentable, I slipped out of my room, walking down the stairs and to the kitchen. There, my brother and father sat at the table as my mother gathered up the breakfast material. I walked to my seat, sliding the chair out before I sat down, a tired sigh coming out. It seemed as if it went unnoticed by my mother and she glanced over at me with worried eyes. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." I rubbed my eyes lightly before I took a sip of the orange juice next to my plate. I felt eyes on me and I glanced up, catching my brother staring at me. He held a curious expression on his face, something I've never seen in a while on Itachi. It slightly made a surprised look appear on my face.

Itachi was… different then most people, or rather, most brothers I taught myself to believe when I was little. We never really connected like we used to after I turned ten. It seemed as if my brother entered another planet and I was much too young and insignificant for him to pay attention to. At first, I didn't understand and was always heartbroken because I loved my brother. I wanted to be his most important person like he was to me. But as I grew older, I became used to the cold shoulder. Now, being sixteen, it didn't even bother me anymore.

I was going through that rebellious stage anyways. I had just hit puberty not to long ago and my hormones were flying out of control. I couldn't tell you how many times my parents and I got into it over stupid shit, mostly me sneaking out after curfew and coming back, smelling like alcohol and sex. Even though I've had sex on plenty of occasions, it didn't seem to satisfy my hunger for something else. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on yet.

I was always an evil child. I started having impure thoughts about brother dearest when I was eight. Of course, I didn't think of doing such sexual things with my brother as I did right now. I was just a child and didn't have any experience in that particular area. Now that I did, I knew I could probably please my brother better then any guy ever could.

I was a freak that loved kinky shit like bondage and various other activities. Even though my male virginity never was taken from me, all my various other cards were. I knew that if my brother knew half the things I did with people, he probably wouldn't want me.

Of course, Itachi was a good guy. He made straight A's in college and was seen as a prodigy in our clan. No way would he be caught doing shameful things that I often imagined him doing in my dreams. That really didn't bother me though. Half of me really didn't want to be with my brother in that way. Half of me just wanted his attention. God knows, I would bend over backwards if he would just look at me. I longed for his attention, to become equal to him.

That's why I made it my job to keep all my dirty activities from earshot of him and all the other adults. Even though Itachi knew I did illegal things and often voiced his disappointment about them, I tried hard to keep him from finding out about other things. I didn't like Itachi being disappointed in me. That was the opposite of what I wanted.

'_He looks nice today.' _I couldn't help but noticed as I quietly ate my breakfast. Itachi was as graceful as ever even when he was eating. I tried to be just like him but it was difficult, especially today when I was feeling so fucking tired. I knew that I would have to sneak some form of a nap in today or I would faint from exhaustion.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're okay? You have circles under your eyes." My mom reached her hand out, placing it on my forehead to check if I was sick. I snuck a quick glance over in my brother's direction, seeing a small smirk forming on his thin lips. My cheeks burned just a bit and I quickly removed my mother's hand. "Mom, I'm not a child anymore. Don't do that. Besides, I feel just fine. Just didn't sleep well."

"Well maybe you should go back upstairs. I was going to do some shopping for the house but I think I should stay with you." She held a thoughtful expression on her face as she considered staying home. My eyes became bewildered and I quickly shook my head. "Mom, that's not necessary." It seemed to go undead to her ears because she continued to deliberate with herself.

"Mother-" Itachi's voice seemed to break my mother out of her small daze, her eyes shifting to him. "I could watch Sasuke."

"Oh honey!" The shock in her voice almost matched my surprised look. "You don't have to do such a thing. You have classes today, don't you?"

"Yes but I wasn't planning on going to them today. I'm terribly ahead of everyone and I felt that I needed to get some things done for other classes. Really mother, it's not problem." Itachi assured our mom, his velvety voice flowing like wine. Even I was convinced.

"Well… if you are sure." Mikoto nodded her head nimbly, falling for my brother's charm as well. She soon turned a sharp eye towards me. "I don't want you causing any trouble for your brother, alright? His studies are very important."

My lips tightened in a thin line, hands fisting at my side. I hated being scolded in front of Itachi. "Of course, mother. I have stuff to do anyways. Naruto missed class a couple days ago and wants me to copy some of my notes for him. That's going to take a while since there's so much. I'm probably just going to be doing that and various other activities in the house." Surely that was something a _good _child would do. I, on the other hand, didn't plan on doing that of course.

It seemed to please my mother all the same and she smiled at me, standing up to take the empty plates. I realized I became full just from the little bits of pieces I shoved in my mouth absentmindedly and I pushed my plate away. This seemed to make my mother even more curious about if I was feeling well or not but I didn't allow her to interrogate me further for I had escaped to the comfort of my room.

I tossed myself on my now cold bed, melting at the soothing feeling of the cold against my heated skin. I reached over, pulling the blankets over my body. I barely noticed that I drifted into a restless sleep.

***********************************

I realized that by the time I woke up, the clock read 12 on my desk. I cursed bitterly, feeling bad for sleeping so late and quickly jumped out of my bed, changing out of my pajamas and into some comfortable clothes for the day.

I slipped out of my room and tip-toed to my brothers room. Itachi's door was cracked open, a small light coming out from it. I peeked through the small hole, watching as my brother's hand slid through his hair, smoothening the small knots out of his hair as he sat at his desk, in front of his laptop. Whatever he was looking at seemed to frustrate him because he let out a sigh before he leaned back in his chair, his eyes going closed. I felt my heart pound hard in my chest as I watched my brother. He was always so beautiful, from his long shoulder-length hair to his pale feet. I loved everything about him.

"You know, it isn't nice to spy on others." The words barely reached my ear but I managed to catch them nevertheless. My eyes widen a bit as I watched Itachi glance over towards his door, eyes landing on me. I wanted to run back into my room, pretend like this never happened but my mind made me realized that I did nothing wrong.

So, taking in a deep breath, I pushed Itachi's door opened, walking into the calming room. That's one thing that I loved about Itachi's room. Even though he wasn't very social and distant, his room was inviting and made you feel welcomed. Though, it was years before I could feel this calming feeling again. Itachi barely allowed me inside of his room. The last time was probably when I was still afraid of thunderstorms…

I was slightly snapped out of my daze as I reached my brother. He eyed me curiously and I had to turn away from him, unable to look at him. I managed to find the computer very interesting. "What are you working on?"

"A paper for my physiology class." Itachi muttered, another frustrated sigh coming out. I turned and glanced at him, watching as his eyes closed once again. I felt my lips tip upwards as a small smile spread across my face. It seemed like forever sine I could have a decent conversation with him, without disappointment flashing across his face. "Oh? Seems like you're not getting anywhere with it."

"Not really. I can not concentrate at the moment."

"Maybe I could help?" I questioned quietly. My brother seemed to tense at my words and he turned his burning eyes on me, making my heart flutter out of control. I managed to calm it down just a little as I moved behind him, my hands coming up to his shoulders. They gripped them firmly as I massaged the tense muscles there.

Itachi seemed to relax quite a bit as he realized my actions were in good terms and he allowed the small exchange of contact between us, something that also didn't happen for a very long time.

"You're very tense, brother." I didn't even notice my own voice as it spoke affectionate words to my brother. It seemed natural for me to want to be kind to him, to treat him as someone precious. "Maybe you shouldn't work so hard."

Itachi nodded lightly, a calming sigh coming out. His hair wasn't in the ponytail he usually wore, but down so that it swayed across his shoulders and face. It was beautiful. "Maybe so but if this is what I get for being frustrate, I should work on my paper some more." I couldn't help but smile. Being complimented by Itachi felt nice. It meant that I wasn't doing something stupid. "Your hands are very soft, Sasuke."

"Thanks." I was beaming at this point, becoming eager as I continued to ease my brother's trouble. Occasionally, I would let my fingers slide in his hair, loving how the silky hair felt against my fingertips. Too bad I couldn't brush it like I used to. "Hmm… you always had lovely hair, niisan. No fair…" I pouted lightly, my childish side getting the best of me.

Itachi chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, otouto. I guess I have more of mother's traits." I could believe that. Itachi walked with such grace that it should belong to a woman, not a man. Not to mention, he was as beautiful and sexy as any woman.

No. He was better.

Eventually my hands cramped up and I patted my brother's shoulders before stopping my massage. I stretched out my fingers and walked over, sitting up on his desk. I glanced at his computer curiously before I looked up at him. He seemed to be more at ease now then earlier. "I can't believe you let me sleep for so long. The day is 'practically gone' as mother says." I couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

Itachi shrugged. "Well I believe that after coming back at six in the morning, you needed some more rest-" My eyes widen with shock. How the hell did he know? "Besides, you looked so peaceful."

I bit my bottom lip for a second before my eyes narrowed and I fixed a firm expression on him. "Why didn't you tell mom?"

Itachi smirked. "I didn't want you getting into more trouble. I think you remember the last time mom found out you came home after 12." I shivered at the memory. "Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke…" His playful tone quickly turned serious. "I'm starting to worry about you. You're doing a lot of naughty things, you know…"

Itachi didn't know how right he was. "I'm surprised you even noticed." You never pay attention to me, went across my mind but I didn't dare open my mouth to voice this out. I didn't want him becoming upset even more at me. "Honestly, what I do is none of your damn business. I'm the bad child anyways, compared to you."

"Sasuke…" Itachi's eyes turned cold, burning a hole in my chest as he glared at me. "That doesn't mean you can go and do whatever you please. Our parents worry about you, especially mother."

"Do you worry about me?" I knew my words came as a shock to him because he didn't answer right away.

"Is that really important?"

"To me." I mumbled before I stood on my feet. I walked to his door, throwing one last look at him before I said, "I'm going to get a snack." I then walked out of his room, shutting the door shut. As I stood there, back pressed against his door, my heart slightly dropped and fear slowly began to take over me. I wondered if Itachi knew about my feelings sometimes. If he did, was that the reason why he didn't hang around me? After all, incest was awful.

_'I just want him to look at me. Is that so hard to ask for?'_ I sighed as I left my brother's door, heading downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, looking for something small to snack on. I found nothing out of the importance that wouldn't require some effort in making and just settled with a piece of bread to nibble on.

I walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. I turned the t.v on, flipping through some channels. Nothing really stuck out to me so I just left it on the next channel I turned it too. It was some news thing that, on other times, I would have found boring but my thoughts were getting the best of me. _'Itachi always finds a way to know about the bad stuff I do but he never pays attention to the good stuff I do. It's like no matter how hard I try, he's going to only think about the bad stuff. I don't want that.'_ I closed my eyes for a second, resting against the couch. My brother was so confusing. I didn't understand anything about him. Even though we were related, he was like a stranger you'd meet on the street.

_'If only he could be like that. Maybe then I could force him to look at me.'_ Though in my mind, I knew I couldn't. If Itachi was the same as he was now, he could easily force me away. It wouldn't require any effort on his part. _'Damn it. I hate how he gets to me. I need to do something that will cause him to lose his cool like he makes me do. Something that will catch him off guard.'_

My eyes opened, glancing up at the ceiling. My hands lightly traced an invisible cross over my chest, secretly praying for answers from some spiritual being. It was going to take more than a miracle for me to reduce my brother to a weaken state. Hell, it would take someone finding the cure to cancer and a way into Heaven before that could happen.

_'Tch, this is a fucking lost cause. I'm screwed.'_ The more I thought about my brother, the more my mood damped. How could I fall for such a hardass? We had almost nothing in common but our determination and looks. My brother was better at everything he did and even when I attempted to do something great, I was always seen as his 'kid brother' and not 'Sasuke'.

_'That's it! I've had it! I'll prove it to him and everyone else Itachi isn't better then me.'_ I glared up at the ceiling, eyes burning with fire. I was going to take my brother on in this little game of Cat and Mouse. He might not know of the forbidden dance I've been trying to drag him into, but eventually he will. I was going to make sure of it.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! ^^


	2. Setbacks

**Author's Note**

Oh god, this chapter... It did not come out like I wanted it too. I rewrote this thing like five times. Even while I'm writing this author's note, I'm thinking of ways to rewrite this chapter. The way that it cuts off, it seems so unfinished to me. Like there should be more to it. Honestly, there was but for two nights in a row, I've been staying up to 5 am, writing this thing. Instead of having a chapter with close to ten thousand some words, I decided to break it down a little. [ XD Blame it on my lack of sleep because of this flic ] So yeah, this chapter's ending might seem a bit weird since it cuts off at such an odd place, but bare with it.

Something that should be noted. This flic **IS NOT** SasuNaru or NaruSasu or BlondeRaven or UzumakiUchiha XD Whatever! There is going to be really, really, **REALLY **mild hints of it in this chapter and most likely in future chapters, but this flic is not going to end up with Naruto getting Sasuke. Nopes. It's Uchihacest baby XD When I was writing this chapter, I felt the need to have Naruto and Sasuke be... well close to one another. I didn't know in what way or how but I knew I just wanted them close. That's how I ended up with this chapter. I decided to have them have a special type bond with one another. You can kinda consider it to be friend's with benefits or friends resolving their UST on each other, whatever you want to think. Just know Sasuke is not going to be bumping pelvises with his blonde friend XD

Another thing that can be noted about this chapter. I'm sorry to say that Itachi is not present at all in this chapter T.T I know, all the Uchihacest fans are going crazy but I just couldn't find a place to bring him in. Naruto just refused to share Sasuke in this chapter with anyone! Don't blame me! He should be in the third chapter though! XD Don't quote me on that though!

Anyways, enough about that. I think I pretty much warned you about everything. If not, sorry XD Just... be prepared for stuff I guess. Enjoy the flic though!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I MAKE MONEY OFF OF IT T.T**

**WARNING: This is yaoi/boyxboy/uchihacest/brotherxbrother. If you do NOT approve of any of this or you're too young to comprehend what I just wrote or you're going to be a retarded, immature brat, please exited out of my page right now.**

**End Author's Note  
**

* * *

**The Forgotten Summer**

_A red rose, forgotten for a century_

_Wilting petals, a broken soul_

_Dreams fading into the depths of people's hearts._

_Are you the one who seek me?_

_Are you the one who's descended from heaven?_

_

* * *

_

**Setbacks**

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face, trying to get the pale boy's attention. Said person snapped out of his slight daze before he glanced up at Sakura, raising an eyebrow. She sighed. "Geez, judging by your expression, I take it you didn't hear a word I said? This isn't like you at all."

'_No, it's not.'_ Sasuke tilted his head to the side before glancing up at the bright, blue sky. Today had started off entirely different then usual. He woke up an hour before his alarm clock, getting out of bed. He showered quickly and grabbed a light snack on his way out the back door, making sure to avoid his parents and brother. For some reason, he felt anxious to get out the house this morning. It was a desperate need that he felt he couldn't ignore. Though when he did get out, he walked around, letting his thoughts get the better of him before getting bored. An idea to call up Sakura and Naruto popped into his head and before he could completely analyze it, he acted first. Now here he was, sitting in an ice cream parlor, waiting for his late blonde friend.

Sasuke placed his elbows on the table, his chin resting on the palms of his hands. He continued to stare outside the window, listening with one ear as Sakura ramble on and on about pointless things. Eventually, he tuned her out.

Inside, he felt like a mess. A couple days ago, he was determined to get his brother to notice him but now he felt… ashamed of himself. He also was doubting himself. Could he seduce his brother? Was that even possible? Itachi never brought home a girl to their parents house. He never bothered introducing anyone to them when they were out on family occasions either. Plenty of people walked up to him and asked him out but he always declined so it wasn't like he was unattractive. Oh no, Itachi was a fucking sex god.

Sasuke was constantly stalked by older women and even girls at his school, begging him to give up some info on his brother. It pissed him off beyond reasoning that Itachi was that fucking popular with people. It also pissed him off that he didn't know his brother's "type". True, he didn't want Itachi dating some slut or guy, but it would at least help with his seducing plans. Right now, he was just… stuck.

The Uchiha let out a frustrated sigh. He felt like pulling his hair out right now. How did he manage to fall for such an asshole? Let alone, his own flesh and blood. Something is definitely fucked up with me, he thought with bitterness. It seemed impossible to him that he was turned on by his brother. Itachi was cold and heartless, something he didn't look for in a lover or bedmate.

'_I wish he would just pay attention to me. I'm not that bratty child I used to be. I wish he would see that.'_ Sasuke felt angry, annoyed, and most importantly, confused. He didn't know what he felt for his brother but he knew he wanted those eyes on him. _Only_ on him. Maybe he was being a little selfish, but he didn't care. It was about fucking time for his brother to acknowledge his existence and take action.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, are you listening?!"

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction before he glanced over to Sakura. She held a pout on her face, arms crossed over her breast. _'Oh right, Sakura.' _"Sorry. What were you talking about?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sighed lightly. She picked her drink, drinking from the straw before she shook her head. "Never mind. It seems like what I have to say isn't important enough for you. You keep getting distracted."

Sasuke shook his head, a reluctant smile forming. "Sorry. I was just thinking about why Naruto is late."

"Tch, it's Naruto. When has he ever been on time for anything? I mean, when I was having my party, he.." Sasuke watched as Sakura made pictures with her hands, face scrunching up as she talked about Naruto. There, she was rambling again. Thank god. He didn't want to have an emotional Sakura on his hands. That was enough to ruin the whole day.

The Uchiha made it his goal to listen to everything she was going on about. Occasionally, his thoughts would wander to his brother but for the most part, he caught everything she was saying. Something about him and her. It seemed like she was trying to ask him on a date. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second before he opened them, glancing over towards the window again. Today was really bright and sunny. "We've been over this before, Sakura. I feel it would be best if we stay friends. Besides, Naruto likes you."

"But Sasuke-kun, Naruto isn't like you! He's too annoying to take your place! Don't worry about him." Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, hands tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. Several months passed since Sakura became a blonde. At first, people flipped out and started spreading rumors about her wanting to be like Ino Yamanaka, her rival in 'love' for Sasuke. She quickly squashed those rumors by saying she wanted to test out something different for once. Sasuke had to admit, she was pretty as a blonde, but it seemed she was the stereotypical 'dumb as a rock' blonde.

"Come on, it will be fun, Sasuke-kun. You look like you need a break from things right now." Sakura leaned over the table, moving closer to Sasuke. She wore a button up top today, keeping the top three buttons undone so he had a good view of her cleavage.

Sasuke nose crinkled in disgust before he shook his head, standing up. "If you're going to act like an idiot, I should just leave."

"No, wait! I'm sorry." Sakura waved her arms around, trying to dismiss the situation. She sighed out of relief when Sasuke sat back down, glancing out the window like before.

'_Geez, I thought this would work but I guess not.'_ She huff lightly, buttoning up the top buttons of her shirt before glancing in the opposite direction of Sasuke, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She pouted around the spoon.

It was silent for a minute or two before the door opened, the sound of a bell drawing their attention. Sasuke smiled a bit as his eyes landed on the person who walked in. "Hey Sakura-chan! Teme!" The blonde boy had a carefree smile on his face as he approached the two. He was only a couple inches away before he ran, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Gah!" Sasuke's eyes widen a bit, hand shooting out to clutch on to Naruto so he wouldn't fall backwards. "Dobe! You have to stop doing shit like that. Geez…" He glared into the blonde's chest, hands going behind his head to pry arms off his neck. "Let go."

"No way! I haven't seen you in forever, Sasuke! I'm starting to think you're avoiding me or something." There was a hint of sadness to Naruto's voice, making Sasuke's heart ache a bit. God, he hated this idiot. He always knew what to say to make him feel weird inside. "Tch, I can't avoid you, idiot. You always find me like the stalker you are."

Naruto smiled brightly, hands tightening their grip on Sasuke. His tongue flicked out, licking the shell of his friend's earlobe, causing a gasp to slip out. He eventually pulled away, sitting in the free chair next to Sasuke. He winked over at Sakura. "Oh, didn't see you there, Sakura-chan. You look so different with blonde hair now, it's hard to spot you out in a crowd. Did you miss me?"

"Don't come in here, acting all casual with me, brat. You were late." Sakura huff lightly, her emerald eyes staring intently at Naruto. She leaned across the table, poking the blonde in his shoulder. "You were up to something bad, weren't you?"

A toothy grin spread across Naruto's face. "That depends. What do you consider 'bad'?"

Sakura rolled her eyes before she went back to eating her ice cream. "I'm so not playing this game with you, stupid."

"Haha, I'm just kidding! Calm down a little. Kyuubi got out this morning and I couldn't find him so I had to search my neighborhood for him." The blonde let out an exhausted sigh. "I eventually found him in someone's trashcan. I swear, that cat loves hiding in weird places." Naruto pouted. Kyuubi was toying with him today, he just knew it!

Sasuke shook his head, leaning back in his chair. He glanced up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns with his eyes. "Why don't you just get rid of that stupid cat? I hate him."

"What?! How could you hate my cat?! Kyuubi is awesome!" Naruto shot a glare in Sasuke's direction. His look slowly soften as a distant expression crossed Sasuke's face. He raised an eyebrow, glancing over towards Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed the words 'I don't know'. Cobalt eyes returned to Sasuke. "What's up your ass today? You're being more of a prick today than usual."

Sasuke tensed up a bit. He had to be seriously off if Naruto noticed.

Well… not exactly. Naruto seemed to know him better then he knew himself. They became friends at the age of six. Their relationship was rocky at first, fist and punches being the only way they could communicate with one another. It was up until the point where they shared their first kiss that things changed completely between them. No matter how hard he tried or how bitchy he got, Naruto would never leave his side. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking. Is that a crime?"

"Uh yeah! You think too much sometimes." Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew Sasuke had the ability to over exaggerate things a little no matter what it was. Right now being the perfect example. "Aww, did you miss me that much, teme? I promise I won't leave your side again."

Sasuke snorted. "In your dreams, dead last."

"Exactly. Like the one I had last night about you being my bitch. You fit the part just perfectly."

'_Idiot.' _Sasuke felt a tug at the sides of his mouth, a smile almost forming. Naruto was such an idiot sometimes, but he meant well. He definitely managed to get his mind off the frustration he felt because of his brother. "Is that all you think about? I swear, everything you say is full of shit."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, hands stretching out in front of him before going behind his hand, fingers lacing together. "Well I am a guy. What else am I suppose to say? Besides, you should know me well enough to know I don't say things I don't mean."

Sakura's eyes shifted from Naruto to Sasuke. She watched as the Uchiha's jaw tightened a bit, the only sign of his discomfort.

It was like this all the time she was around those two. Someone always said something that seemed to make the other uncomfortable or pissed off. It was like they had boundaries with one another and right now, Naruto was crossing the invisible line. '_I wonder what's really going on with those two.'_

It was quiet as the three friends each thought of something to say to break the ice between them. Sakura's eyes soon widen as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh! I just remembered something." She waited until she had Naruto's and Sasuke's attention before continuing. "Ino was planning a hangout with a group of friends. It's suppose to be this up coming Friday. She invited us to it. I think we should go."

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm gonna have to check my schedule. Jiraiya probably has me scheduled to work this Friday. Sounds like fun though. I'll be able to terrorize Kiba!" He snickered as evil thoughts crossed his mind of a scared and pissed off Kiba.

Sakura shook her head in disappointment before turning curious eyes on her crush. She asked in a hopeful tone. "What about you, Sasuke? Are you going to be busy this Friday?"

"I don't know. Probably." He had better things to do on a Friday night then spend it with two of the most annoying girls he had the unfortunate encounter of befriending. Like seducing his brother for instance.

"Geez, you're so antisocial. I bet you have nothing to do that day either." Naruto said.

"Well excuse me for not being so open. Not everyone is a hyperactive idiot that trust everyone that speaks to them."

Naruto moved to the edge of his seat, glancing over at Sasuke. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Sakura seemed to mutter something but it fell on deaf ears to both boys. Sasuke glanced over to his friend, challenging his expression. "I mean, not everyone wear their emotions on their sleeves like you do."

"So? I'm not like everyone else."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"You're seriously going to lecture me on my personality?"

"Maybe. Someone has to."

"Guys, calm down." Sakura frowned. She didn't like where this was heading.

"I'm appalled by the level of your bastardness today."

"Do you even know what that mean, idiot?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I did say idiot, correct?"

"You know, I find it to be really funny that Itachi's shadow is lecturing me on shit he has no business worrying about. Maybe that's way he doesn't pay attention to you."

Sasuke's eyes widen, hands tightening in a fist. That hit right at home. A long time ago when his father was giving him hell about everything he did, he confided in Naruto, telling him his fear of being forgotten because of Itachi. It came as a shock and hurt quite a bit when the blonde tossed that back in his face.

Naruto, too, seemed to realize the words he said, a frown appearing. He felt his mouth go dry, a lump forming in the back of his throat. He usually spoke a lot of shit to Sasuke, starting most of their fights, but he never went this far before. He didn't even know what to say now. "Sasuke, I'm-"

"Shut up."

"Sasuke-"

"I said shut up!" Sasuke growled, the need to pound Naruto into the ground becoming strong. If the idiot knew what was good for him, he would listen. Of course, nothing was ever simple with Naruto. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm, forcing the teen up to his feet.

Before Sasuke or Sakura could get a word in, Naruto dragged him towards the back where the bathrooms were. The Uchiha watched as Naruto searched every stall, an unreadable expression on his face. He was soon shoved into one of them, back pressed against the cold surface of the wall. He visibly shiver, shooting blue eyes a fierce glare. "What the hell-"

Onyx eyes widen as soft lips descended upon his own in a not so soft manner. He closed his eyes, clutching tightly to Naruto's jacket, heart pounding hard against his ribcage. Naruto was so close, pressing against him so roughly, he could feel the warmth emitting from his body. He couldn't stop himself from seeking such warmth. It had been a while since he was able to feel this kind of warmth from anyone. Such a long time…

Pale fingers threaded in blonde hair, twirling a few strains between his fingers. His lips tingled and burned as they pressed harder to chapped, thinned lips, relishing in the pleasures traveling throughout his body like light waves.

Something hot and wet brushed his bottom lip and he gasped, mouth unconsciously inviting the seeker inside. His hands clutched tighter to Naruto's jacket, knuckles turning a white color as a tongue brushed against his own. It felt so damn nice but it still didn't ease the blow to his heart that Naruto's words inflicted.

As that thought crossed his mind, a new fire burned in the pits of Sasuke's stomach and he began to struggle against the blonde, moaning in protest as that hot tongue continued invading his mouth. He shoved his knee in Naruto's stomach, making him gag and double over. The Uchiha managed to get the lock off the door before fingers grabbed his hair, slamming him into the wall. He groaned a bit as his forehead met the hard material of the stall, making his head spin a bit.

As lights slightly danced around his vision, Sasuke felt something hard press up against his backside. His fingers clawed at the wall, a groan coming out as something deliciously hard began to grind against his ass. '_Fuck!' _

His eyes clutched tightly together, trying to focus. Once the dizzy feeling faded a bit, he opened his eyes. The Uchiha sucked in a deep breath, holding back a groan as pleasurable shivers raked down his spine, a small coil forming at the bottom. Something hot and wet rubbed up against his earlobe before a hot voice whispered, "Is that all?"

Sasuke growled at the hint of amusement in Naruto's voice. He forced his hands out of Naruto's grip, elbowing him in the face. He turned around, slamming a kick in the blonde's stomach, before opening the door to the stall.

He rushed to the door, opening it, only for it to be slammed shut. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin. He was turned around before roughly pushed down on to the floor. Sasuke braced himself with his hands, groaning afterward as one of his wrist shot pain throughout his body.

He was about to get up when something hard, similar to a shoe, was pressed into his back, forcing him down. He panted heavily, that last move causing all the oxygen in his body to disappear. The same words as earlier came out, but this time they were comforting and loving. "Is that all?"

Sasuke's eyes clutched tightly together, his ego deflating a bit. He usually put up a better fight then this but today, he just didn't feel up to it. He made another move to get up, only to be pushed down on the ground. He sighed before nodding his head. "Yeah."

Naruto removed his foot from Sasuke's back, kneeling beside his friend. He hesitated at first before he reached out, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. When there was no signs of anymore struggles or resentment, he forced the Uchiha to sit up. Sasuke didn't look at him. '_I really crossed the line now.'_ Naruto frowned lightly, hands stroking Sasuke's cheek before forcing their eyes to meet. His eyes widen.

Sasuke's eyes… there were different than normal. Instead of cold and indifferent, they were soft and calming.

_Approachable_.

_Weak. _

Naruto felt like an ass. It took a lot for Sasuke to talk to him about his inferiority complex issues with his brother and he used that against him to get ahead of him. True friends didn't do things like that.

He continued to stroke Sasuke's pale cheeks before his hands traveled lower, clutching his thin shoulders. He pulled the Uchiha into his arms, their lips only inches apart from one another. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Whatever." Sasuke growled before he started to pull away from Naruto. Said person panicked a bit before he forced Sasuke down into his lap.

The raven felt his heart start to race and a lump formed in his throat, making it burn a bit. He swallowed thickly, forcing the burning feeling to cease. He hated this. He hated Naruto so much. "What do you want me to say? Everything is okay so we can hold hands and skip down the street? Fine. Everything is okay so let's go skipping down the street, holding hands Naruto!"

"Sarcastic asshole." Naruto muttered, trying to break the tense air between them. He knew Sasuke hated his guts right now but he had to find a way for Sasuke to forgive him. "I'm serious, teme, I'm sorry. I talk a lot of shit and don't think sometimes. You can't hold that over my head."

"Whatever."

"Sasuke!"

Concerned eyes stared intently into onyx eyes. Sasuke felt as if he would suffocate from Naruto's intensity. His head began to spin once again and his heart seemed to flutter out of control. He knew the blonde felt bad about what he said but that still didn't lessen the blow to his ego or heart.

'_Itachi…'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth, eyes burning a bit as tears started to form. Damn idiot. He was trying to make a fool out of him, trying to break his guard. No way would he get emotional over something so trivial. "It's fine, Naruto. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Because I'm really sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to say that. You're not Itachi's shadow. If anything, you're better than your brother. I mean that. And besides, even if he doesn't pay attention to you, who needs him! You're-mph!"

Naruto was cut off guard as lips pressed against his own. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer as their lips melted against one another. He brought one of his hands up, fingers tangling themselves in raven hair. He stroked his scalp, massaging the patch of hair he grabbed at early as a form of apology.

Sasuke's hands slid away from a tan neck, rubbing over tight shoulders before clutching tightly to Naruto's arms. His body slowly starting shaking, the pent up anger he felt slowly melting away. Before things could go further between them, he pulled away. "Consider yourself forgive. Now shut up."

Naruto couldn't stop the goofy, happy grin from forming on his face. He quickly tackled Sasuke down on to the ground, nuzzling into the Uchiha's neck. "Oh thank god! You had me so worried!"

"Idiot, let go of me! Someone might come in!" Sasuke glared, trying to push the blonde off. Even though Naruto wasn't as toned as he was, he definitely wasn't weak either. Quite the opposite, actually. He had first hand experience with Naruto's fists. They weren't anything to joke about.

Naruto stopped nuzzling in Sasuke's neck, slowly pulling away. "Fine, but I'm taking you back to my place! We haven't hung out in a while."

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke didn't hesitate in pulling away from the blonde, standing up. They fixed their rumpled clothes and made sure everything they could fix was in place before walking out of the bathroom, heading back to Sakura.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, examining the split ends. When she heard footsteps stop at the table, she looked up, eyes widening slightly. "What the hell did you two do?! Go outside and beat each other up?! You both have bruises on you!" Sakura quickly stood up, hands grabbing Naruto's face. She began to examine the scars. "Geez, you idiots! I thought you two were friends! Friends definitely do not beat each other up, you know."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist, forcing the girl's hand away from his face. He smiled lightly, tossing his head in the direction of Sasuke. "Sorry about that but he was being stubborn. Anyways, we're going to head back to my place for a bit."

"Well I'll-"

"That's not necessary. I need to talk to him privately about something. I promise, we won't hurt each other again." He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead. He pulled away, letting go of her wrist. "Though if you're really worried about me, you could come over tonight. I know the perfect place you could nurse back to health." He wiggled his eyebrows, making sure the deeper meaning got across.

"You jerk! NO WAY!" Sakura punched Naruto in the face. She growled lightly, concerned eyes turning on to Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you sure you want me to leave you alone with this loser? I can protect you for his stupid germs."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, that's not necessary, Sakura."

"But Sasuke! I don't mind-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

"Hmm…" Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, disappointment written all over her face. She couldn't figure out why Sasuke kept her at arms length all the time. She cared about him deeply. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye idiot." She waved before she walked out of the ice cream parlor.

"I feel bad for her. She keeps trying but you keep shooting her down." Naruto whispered, rubbing his bruised cheek. He frowned. If Sakura knew the things he did with Sasuke, she would hate his guts. She seemed to be stuck on the Uchiha like glue. She was determined to get his attention. "Oh well, let's go."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the weird cut off. I needed to end the chapter. I hope you liked it though! Please Review! They help me write!

P.S: Please check my page when you have the time. I post when I update things and if there's an issue, preventing me from updating. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Sorry guys I didn't post this story yesterday! Couldn't find the time to be honest. I do have time today though. My family isn't bothering me right now XD

Anyways, this chapter... um I really don't have anything to say about it. There will be more SasuNaru moments and no Itachi. Other than thought, that's all I can warn you about. So... yeah, I'm shutting up now XD

**WARNING:**** THIS IS YAOI/GUYXGUY/UCHIHACEST/BROTHERXBROTHER. DON'T LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make a profit off of it**

With that said, I'll start the story! Enjoy~

**End Author's Note**

* * *

**The Forgotten Summer**

_Bloody hearts, mending souls._

_Wavering convictions, showing true desire._

_I fought to swim, to stay afloat. _

_The darkness in your heart was too much to bare.  
_

* * *

**Questionable Actions  
**

The sound of keys unlocking a door echoed in the empty stairway before a door was pushed opened. Naruto flipped the switch on the side, lights flooding the darkened room. He walked inside, leaving the door opened. He knew Sasuke would follow him inside. "I'm going to make some tea. Make yourself comfortable, I guess."

Sasuke closed the door shut as his eyes followed Naruto into the kitchen. He blinked twice before glancing around the room. His apartment is a lot cleaner, he noted with his mind.

He walked further inside the welcoming home belonging to his best friend, taking in everything. He barely heard when Naruto walked back into the room, two boxes in his hand.

"You can sit down on the couch, you know." Naruto pointed his head in the direction of the couch. "It's not going to bite you."

"Shut up." The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He casually walked over to the couch, sitting on the end of it. His eyes went to the picture on the coffee table. It had two parents, one with blonde hair and the other with reddish-orange hair. In the arms of the female was a small child with bright blue eyes. He could tell from the goofy grin, it was Naruto. _'I haven't seen that one before.'_

As if reading his mind, Naruto spoke up. "I just found it recently at Jiraiya's house. He gave me so much hell about it, saying I was too 'emotional' to have something that would remind me of my parents." The blonde tilted his head to the side as he eyed the photo. "Nine years… it seems like such a long time, but it feels like it happened yesterday."

Sasuke felt his shoulders tense a bit as Naruto spoke about his parents. He never knew what to say on such a subject. "I'm sorry."

Naruto quickly shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "Don't worry about it, teme. I'm just being dumb. Anyways, what type of tea do you want? I have green tea, jasmine, and fuck me now tea."

Sasuke couldn't stop the few chuckles that escaped. "You're such an idiot. Anything _but _that last one is fine."

"You're so mean." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before he walked back into the kitchen. Sasuke leaned back against the couch, making himself comfortable. As the quiet buzzing sound that came with silence danced around his ears, his thoughts slightly wondered to his brother. What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about him? Did he even notice he was gone?

'_I'm being foolish.'_ Sasuke chuckled to himself. He felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on their teacher. They were constantly in doubt and thinking of ways to get their sensei to notice them, without coming across like a whore. _'Isn't that what I'm doing though?' _

The raven tilted his head to the side. He wondered if he could get his brother drunk. That would definitely lessen his superiority and guard long enough for Sasuke to mess around with his head. _'I've never seen him drink before though. That might be a problem.'_

Sasuke half considered spiking his brother's drink, but that seemed so… devious. Plus, if there was a slight chance that Itachi found out, any future plans would be ruined. After all, making Itachi his bedmate wasn't going to happen in a day or two. It was going to take hard work, thinking, and a little bit of planning.

'_I guess it's worth a try though. I just have to be careful about it. Hmm…'_ Sasuke closed his eyes, considering other options. He barely heard Naruto walk into the living room until a pressure was applied to his forehead. He jumped a bit before relaxing. It was just Naruto. "Thanks dobe, you made me lose concentration."

"Hmm, good. I don't want you thinking about anyone but me." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he straddled his waist. He nibbled lightly on his jawbone, placing light, red marks on it. "What are you thinking about anyways?"

"I'm trying to seduce someone." Unconsciously, he placed his hands on Naruto's hips. His thumbs and index fingers brushed the soft material of Naruto's shorts, pushing his shirt up a bit to expose some skin.

"Ooh, sounds interesting, though I'm a little surprised. I didn't think you would have to convince someone to jump in bed with you."

"You may find this hard to believe but not everyone is easily fooled by my looks." Sasuke turned curious eyes on to his friend. He pulled the blonde close to him, giving him a tight hug before pushing him over to the side. "You're being touchy today."

"Hey, that was mean." Naruto pouted, clearly taking offense.

"Hehe.." Sasuke chuckled a bit, trying to ease the heavy tension forming between them. He reached forward, grabbing one of the cups of tea. He blew over the top before he took a small sip. The hot liquid burned his throat but also relaxed his tensed body. "You know, Sakura is still single. Maybe you should try harder to get with her."

"I don't want to. I'd be lying to myself." Naruto whispered. He shook his head before he brought his feet to his chest, resting his chin on them. His eyes lightly shifted over the decorations hanging around on the walls. "So who's the guy?"

Sasuke almost choked on his tea. He felt his cheeks burn a bit so he quickly glanced over to the side. "What guy?"

"The guy you're having a baby with. Don't play dumb."

"Geez.. Nosy little brat." Sasuke shook his head before biting down on his bottom lip. He knew he couldn't tell Naruto he was crushing on his brother. Naruto was supportive, but not that supportive. He would think he was some sick, psychotic idiot. "Just a guy. Nothing really special about him."

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow before he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, don't tell me." His tone came out a little pouty, but to knowing ears, it was out of hurt. Sasuke sighed lightly, shaking his head. He placed his cup of tea down on the coffee table, scooting over to the blonde. He pulled him into his lap, hands wrapping around his waist. He whispered, "It's not like that, you know. I do want to tell you, I just don't think you would approve."

"Not true. I wouldn't judge you idiot." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He nuzzled into the soft crevices of pale skin, secretly inhaling the sweet fragrance coming from it. "I just wanna know the guy that's rejecting you. I think he became my new best friend."

Sasuke chuckled a bit. Only Naruto would find some way to turn a potential serious conversation into a joke. "You're always like this. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh shut up. My awesomeness doesn't prevent me from dating. You do." The tone was sharp and dead serious. Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's waist. The blonde was traveling wavering waters right now. "Don't be stupid."

"But I'm not. I'm being highly serious right now." Naruto quickly pulled away from Sasuke, serious baby blue eyes staring into onyx ones. His hands came up, clutching tightly to pale cheeks. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on cherry red lips. Sasuke gasped. His eyes clutched tightly together as a foreign object, Naruto's tongue, entered his mouth. Fuck, the blonde was really touchy today. It was starting to get hard to push him away. His will was strong, but not that strong.

The raven moaned, shivering as little burst of pleasure traveled his body. He unconsciously arched against his friend, fueling the fire in the blonde. There was a shift, quick movements before he was pressed into something soft. Sasuke's mind managed to clear up the slight fogginess it encountered to realize the new position executed.

'_Damn it.' _He tensed. Naruto had him at a disadvantage right now. His hands quickly slid up the blonde's body, clutching to his shoulders. He pushed hard, severing the connection of their lips. "What's with you today?"

Naruto didn't answer him. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hands, pinning them above his head with one hand. He watched as slight shock crossed the Uchiha's face before he glared. _'No doubt the asshole's gonna say something.' _Naruto beat him to the punch. His free hand gripped a tight jaw, noticing the tense feeling it held in it. "I don't think you have a right to bitch at me right now. You owe me."

"Owe you? What am I, your slave? Fuck off." Sasuke shook his head to the left, forcing Naruto's hand to let go of his jaw. His hands struggled against their restraints. "Let go. You're pushing my patience today."

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze. Naruto never really yelled at him in such a way. Only when they were fighting. True, this was a fight right now, but it wasn't a serious one. No, this was normal between them. _'Not so normal today.' _Sasuke swallowed slowly, removing the lump that seemed to form in his throat. He glanced over to the side, feeling too embarrassed to look Naruto in the face. He repeated his earlier question. "What's with you today?"

Naruto bit down on his bottom ip, unsure of what to say. He, himself, didn't know what had got over him. Maybe his need for Sasuke. Maybe he was tired of the fact that the Uchiha always found a way to peek his desire but never satisfied it. They touched each other, but kept each other at arms length. They wouldn't go so far with one another, at least Sasuke wouldn't. Naruto felt the same way but lately, he found himself craving something untouchable. Something sweet and forbidden.

The blonde felt a slight shift underneath him, coming back into reality. His eyes glanced down, traveling down Sasuke's body. The Uchiha still had not looked at him but he seemed more nervous than upset. Maybe the silence was drilling him. "Honestly, I don't know. I just… want to touch you. Is that so bad?"

Sasuke felt heat on his face and he knew he was blushing. "Idiot! Don't say shit like that." He was making him feel so weird inside. He didn't like it.

"Hmm…" Naruto took note of Sasuke's discomfort, a small smile forming. It was rare that Sasuke would be unraveled and disheveled. He had to abuse the situation. "You wanna know what I want to do to you, Sasuke? Dream about doing to you…" He leaned down, licking the shell of Sasuke's earlobe. He smirked as he felt the raven shiver under his touch. "I want to make you cum, Sasuke. I want to fuck that virgin ass of yours and watch you wither underneath me like a bitch. You'd make the perfect uke, my sweet little Sasuke-chan."

"Naruto…" Sasuke felt his breath hitch. Fuck, this was bad. The stupid idiot managed to make him hard. He swallowed thickly, racking his brain for something to disgust him. It didn't work, however. All he could think about was the possibility of Naruto taking advantage of him and brining the promised pleasure to him. It wouldn't be so bad, his mind told himself. Naruto would be gentle.

Naruto watched the flicker of emotions cross Sasuke's face as he fought an inner battle with himself. He shifted, positioning himself in between Sasuke's legs. It was then that he noticed the hard bulge pressing into his thigh and the grunt that escaped his prey. Sasuke was turned on. "Hehe, looks like my little Sasuke grew up."

"Shut up." Sasuke quickly shot the blonde a glare. It was ineffective with the blush on his cheeks. The blonde smirked. He pressed down on the bulge, earning a soft groan from Sasuke. He licked his lips, eyes flickering with lust and desire. He continued to grind against the bulge, shivering as his jeans felt uncomfortable around his lower half. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke shivered, head tilting back a bit. He managed to free one of his arms, wrapping it around Naruto's neck, bringing the blonde closer, their lips meeting heatedly against one another. Someone moaned, he wasn't sure who, before tongues invaded the other's mouth…

Searching.

Possessing.

_Wanting_

The raven pushed his hips up, shamelessly grinding up against Naru's pelvis. His fingers traveled in blonde lock of hair, tugging on it lightly as fire racked throughout his body in an unforgiving manner. His mind constantly screamed at him to stop, for this was getting out of hand, but the pleasure got the better of him.

The grinding motion quicken drastically to the point where they had to pull out of the kiss they were sharing. Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's neck, lips lapping and biting, leaving red marks in his wake. He heard Sasuke breath come out in pants, the heat of his breathing fanning on his ear. He shivered, mouth clamping down on the juncture of where Sasuke's shoulder and neck met.

"Ngh!" Sasuke groaned. His neck was always sensitive. He wiggled his other hand, realizing, that too, was free. He slid it down the blonde's body, grasping his ass firmly. He felt the blonde jump a bit before he relaxed. He pressed down, forcing their groins closer together. Fuck, friction. "Naru…"

"Don't say my name in that tone. God, please don't." Naruto felt like he was going crazy. He wanted to devour Sasuke, relieve them both of their aching erection. He didn't want to just dry-hump him all night. With that tone of voice he spoke and wanton look on Sasuke's face, it was getting harder to think, harder to relish in the beauty of Uchiha Sasuke. He felt hurried and rushed, eager for his release. That's not what the blonde wanted though. He didn't want things to end so fast.

His plead seemed to fall on deaf ears as Sasuke moaned his name again. He bit down on the Uchiha's neck, holding back his lust long enough for his mind to clear up. He had to force himself to pull away long enough to strip Sasuke of his shirt. As he drank in his childhood friend, he felt heated eyes on him. Hesitant, he glanced up, meeting the source of the feeling.

Sasuke's eyes were half lidded and glazed over, darker than normal. His cheeks were a rose color, lips wet from licking them. His bangs slowly began to stick to his forehead, a light sheet of sweat over the normally pale skin, now dusted a red color. Naruto cursed. It was all he could do to keep himself from cumming so early.

As he went forward to capture the teasing lips with his own, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He hesitated, raising an eyebrow before glancing over at the object catching his interest.

Sasuke waited. He waited for Naruto to kiss him and for things to go a little bit more quickly, but it never happened. He tilted his head to the side, staring at Naruto before he glanced over in the direction of Naruto's eyes.

There, sat a blonde with a small hint of red, cat in the middle of the floor. It meowed quietly, paws scratching lightly at it's ear. Naruto and Sasuke stared intently at the cat, watching as it stood up on all four legs. The cat seemed to stretch out it's body, another meow coming out. The action seemed harmless until a dark spot started to form on the carpet.

"Fuck! Kyuubi, stop!" Naruto's eyes quickly widen. He pulled away from Sasuke, tripping over his own two feet as he stood up. He groaned lightly, his earlier bruise from Sasuke's kicks shooting through his body.

Hearing its name, Kyuubi meowed quietly, finishing his business before shaking itself. He ran over to his master, jumping up on to his head. "Damn it, Kyuubi! I told you not to go on the carpet. You know better than that." Naruto sat up, pulling his cat off his head. He glared into the happy eyes, flinching a bit when the cat licked his cheek. "That's not going to help! Look at what you did!"

Sasuke watched the scene, eyes glaring daggers in the back of the blonde's head. Was he serious? Did Naruto just seriously pick a cat over him? _'That damn cat…'_

Naruto placed Kyuubi down on the floor, walking into the back room. When he returned, he watched as Sasuke placed on his shirt, heading over to the door. He panicked. "Wait, Sasuke!"

Sasuke fixed his collar, brushing the imaginary wrinkles out of it. He glanced over to Naruto, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't go! We were about to…" Naruto felt his cheeks burn a bit. "Ah, please stay! It won't take long, I swear."

Sasuke's hands clutched tightly in a fist at his side. He examined the consequences of him staying with Naruto. They would be able to finish everything they started, going further with one another.

The con to that would be what would happen afterward. Would their friendship be fucked up? Would he end up losing his virginity? He shivered at the thought. He didn't want to lose Naruto as a friend or allow the idiot near his ass. "Sorry, but I have to go. I didn't tell my parents where I was going so they're probably freaking out."

Both of them knew that was complete bullshit, but Naruto didn't say anything on the matter. Instead, he nodded, disappointment written on his face. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Sasuke gave a quick wave before he walked out of the blonde's apartment. Outside, he leaned against the wall, a sigh coming out. He felt… bad for rejecting Naruto's offer, but also relieved. He wasn't quite sure how far things would go between them but he knew if he ended up in a situation that words and thoughts weren't needed, he would have ended up saying yes when he should say no.

'_I need to go check up on Itachi.' _Sasuke felt a throb at his heart. He realized now that he desperately missed his niisan. _'I wonder what he's doing right now.'_ Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. He quickly pushed away from Naruto's door, heading down the hallway and to the stairs.

As he descended down the stairs, going further away from Naruto's apartment, the events of what happened between him and the blonde were quickly thrown out of his mind, thoughts of his brother taking over.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Please review! I love them =^.^=


End file.
